Total Drama Island
Teams The Screaming Gophers Owen DJ Duncan Geoff Harold Justin Gwen Leshawna Katie Sadie Beth The Killer Bass Cody Tyler Trent Ezekiel Noah Courtney Eva Bridgette Lindsay Izzy Heather Cast List Episode Summaries Episode 1: '''This is the first episode of Total Drama Island. It introduces Queen Bee Heather, Bossy C.I.T. Courtney, The Nice girls Katie and Sadie, The dumb blonde Lindsay, The bully Eva, The crazy girl Izzy, Loudmouth Leshawna, Loner Gwen, Surfer girl Bridgette, Nerdy Beth, Lovable fat guy Owen, Juvenile Duncan, Party dude Geoff, Nice but scaredy cat DJ, Thr musician Trent, The nerd Harold, The geek Cody, Clumsy Tyler, Pretty boy Justin, Bookworm Noah, and farmer Ezekiel. Chris establishes two teams, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. '''Episode 2: '''The second episode of TDI started with the both teams talking about the results of both challenges. Courtney said that she should lead the team, but the majority of the team disagreed. Heather then told Courtney they should team up and then Chris told all the contestants, via PA, to get to the kitchen. The Challenge was to make a 3 course meal for Chris.The Screaming Gophers win again. At the end, the Killer Bass eliminate Heather. '''Episode 3: '''With Heather gone, Courtney takes a leadership role, and remaining 21 campers go into the Forest for a survival challenge where they must camp out the night in the Forest. Courtney, already is seen bossy, which annoys everyone, mostly Trent. Eva is seen being a big help to the Bass after catching a Sasquatch, and Trent and Ezekiel talk about advice about women. As for the Gophers, they got sprayed by skunks, other than that, they worked well together, which leads to their win. Courtney and Trent are seen arguing, and Bridgette helps defend Trent. During the elimination ceremony, Bridgette made the wrong move joining the argument as she was eliminated. '''Episode 4: Episode 5:'''The episode begins with Leshawna comforting Katie since Sadie left. Chris calls them out and announces the challenge will be an Awake A Thon. Some quickly fall asleep. Duncan uses music to keep himself awake and Trent and Gwen begin to make strong binds. After an entire day passed, Eva, Trent, and Noah remain for the Bass and Gwen and Leshawna for the Gophers. They all go for a little morning workout to stay awake. Noah quickly falls asleep, followed by Leshawna. Eva is frustrated Gwen won't fall asleep so she knocks Gwen out, giving the Bass the win. At the elimination ceremony, the Gophers voted off the arguably most useless player, Justin. '''Episode 6: Trent is seen angry about Bridgette's elimination and states Courtney must go, as Eva is yelling about them losing again. The challenge is said to be physical. They must try to build anything to prevent three campers from coming inside their cabin, the first team to have all of their three selected members inside win immunity. Gwen, Owen, and Harold are selected for the Gophers and Eva, Tyler, and Ezekiel for the Bass. They all build some sort of shield and all six contestants start running to the opposing cabin. Gwen and Harold easily get in, but Owen struggles, as Courtney, Noah, and Trent try to push him out. Meanwhile the guards for the gophers try to fight off Eva but she easily gets in, so does Tyler. Owen trips over a trap that lands him in the cabin, giving the Gophers another win. The Bass blame Ezekiel for the loss and he was voted off. Episode 7: Episode Dates Every day or episode will be separated into it's own article which are linked below: Key WIN This person was on the winning team WIN This person won individual immunity OUT This person was eliminated LOW This person was in the bottom two, but got the last marshmallow of the night. Category:Canon Category:Roleplays Category:Total Drama Category:Run by DegrassiFTW27